


Lover's Spit

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-20
Updated: 2005-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Based on the Broken Social Scene song. Been rolling in and out of my head.





	Lover's Spit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

All these people drinking lover's spit   
They sit around and clean their face with it   
And they listen to teeth to learn how to quit   
Tied to a night they never met... 

‘Yes,’ I said starting to smile. ‘Yes what?.’ Brian questioned. He knew excatley what I was talking about, but being the asshole he is he had to hear the words from me. ‘Yes, I will marry you.’ I said shaking him before leaning in for a passionate short kiss. 

You know its time that we grow old and do some shit   
I like it all that way  
I like it all that way... 

Four years had passed and gone not before leaving their mark. Between the bashing and the cancer, and oh yeah Ethan we broke up and stayed together. Not that there wasn’t anything stopping us. We were always meant to be together. Finally Brian got his shit together and told me those three little words. They still ring in my ears. All the noise from that night, all the shit has been placed on permant hold. All I remember was those sweet whispers that Brian uttered to me. ‘I love you.’ I could die, just knowing that he told me. The way I held him and the way he held me back showed how much he meant it. It wasn’t some dumb reaction, it was true feelings ripped from the depths of his mysterious soul. 

All these people drinking lover's spit   
Swallowing words while giving head   
They listen to teeth to learn how to quit   
Take some hands and get used to it... 

The heat from the fireplace warmed the room up. As if we didn’t. We laid on the wooden floor. Brian laid some white sheet underneath me. He stroked my side and thigh. His eyes gave away so much passion and love not to mention lust, for me. Several hours later we laid on the same now cum dirty sheet and just kissed. We touched each others soul from our tongues. Spoke another language with them, we connected in a way only we understood. When he nuzzled on my neck leaving sweet love marks i knew that this is forever and................. 

All these people drinking lover's spit   
They sit around and clean their face with it   
You know its time that we grow old and do some shit   
I like it all that way   
I like it all that way... 

I think he knows it too.


End file.
